


Certe Notti

by Gabrielique (Sacchan90)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Secret Relationship, alternative universe - modern italy, that is not so secret anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacchan90/pseuds/Gabrielique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> I colpi dalla finestra, però, non smettono, anzi sembrano intensificarsi, come se qualcuno (non facciamo né nomi né cognomi: Bahorel) stesse tirando sassi più grandi alla sua finestra e con più forza. Se non vuole lavorare anche di notte per ripagare la finestra a Don Myriel, Feuilly non ha scelta se non alzarsi dal proprio letto e andare alla finestra.  </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Certe Notti

**Author's Note:**

> Visto che le basi del plot sono mie, non potevo starmene buona buona e fare finta di niente.
> 
> Grazie a Francesca per la beatura, ti devo una maglia della polonia.
> 
> ATTENZIONE: Bahorel parla romanaccio perché lui è romano de Roma. Questo può creare dipendenza.

Un colpo alla finestra, poi due, poi tre, e così via.

Feuilly sospira pesantemente ma non stacca gli occhi dal libro che sta leggendo, non dopo aver rimandato la lettura per una settimana intera. Ha il sacrosanto diritto di coltivare i propri interessi in camera sua.

I colpi dalla finestra, però, non smettono, anzi sembrano intensificarsi, come se qualcuno (non facciamo né nomi né cognomi: Bahorel) stesse tirando sassi più grandi alla sua finestra e con più forza. Se non vuole lavorare anche di notte per ripagare la finestra a Don Myriel, Feuilly non ha scelta se non alzarsi dal proprio letto e andare alla finestra.

"Bahorel, per l'amor di Dio." Feuilly esclama aprendo la finestra e, no, non ha bisogno di guardare giù per sapere chi diavolo viene a rompergli le scatole.

"Feuilly!" Bahorel urla dal giardinetto sul retro del San Musano dove affaccia la finestra dell'altro, fregandosene beatamente che qualcuno possa sentirlo o che qualche moccioso ospite dell'orfanotrofio possa svegliarsi. "Te ce n'è voluto di tempo pe' aprì oh!" "

“Posso chiudere la finestra in un secondo, lo sai." Feuilly sbuffa pronto a chiudere la finestra e a tornare al suo libro.

"Su Raperonzolo, sciogli la tua bella treccia!" Bahorel comanda allegramente. "Famme salì!"

Da bambino, intorno ai sei anni, Feuilly giurò a Myriel che sarebbe stato un bambino ubbidiente e che non ci sarebbero mai stati segreti tra di loro, invece ora, anni e anni dopo, si ritrova a far salire in camera sua di nascosto Bahorel, sperando che questi non cada a metà strada spezzandosi l'osso del collo o che Myriel li scopra.

Dio solo sa cosa potrebbe succedere: Myriel è abituato a risolvere crimini, può sempre darsi che anni ed anni di indagini gli abbiano dato qualche brillante idea per il crimine perfetto.

"Sta attento, cretino." è l'ultima cosa che Feuilly dice prima di allontanarsi dalla finestra e andare a chiudere la porta a chiave ed evitare interruzioni. Per quanto possa chiudersi il vecchio chiavistello che ad occhio e croce avrà l’età di Myriel o anche di più.

Bahorel oramai conosce a menadito il muro esterno dell'edificio che ospita l'orfanotrofio e le stanze, sa dove aggrapparsi e issarsi, sa che deve fare attenzione al quinto mattone da sinistra sotto la finestra di Feuilly, e sa che non deve spingere troppo la grondaia o si stacca e son dolori.

L'atterraggio in camera di Feuilly è un po’ precario, ma almeno è arrivato tutto intero a destinazione. "Eccomi qua." Bahorel esclama allargando le braccia.

"Si, lo vedo." Feuilly sospira. "Che vuoi?"

"Ammazzate oh, potresti anche fà finta di essere contento di vedermi." Bahorel borbotta tirando fuori dalla tasca del giubbotto di pelle un pacchetto di sigarette (rigorosamente vinto barando ad una partita a poker con Courfeyrac).

"Ci siamo visti tre ore fa." Feuilly aggrotta la fronte. "E stavo leggendo."

"Puoi leggere dopo." Bahorel commenta dando una rapida occhiata al titolo del libro abbandonato sulla piccola scrivania di legno, mentre porta alle labbra una sigaretta.

"No." Feuilly ordina prendendo la sigaretta dalle labbra di Bahorel e poggiandola sulla scrivania. "Non puoi fumare qua, è contro le regole, Myriel mi uccide."

"Myriel?!?" Bahorel ridacchia, ma rinuncia volentieri alla sua sigaretta. Passa un braccio intorno alla vita di Feuilly e lo attira a sé per baciarlo. "Non farebbe male ad una mosca, lo sai. Mi ha curato più occhi neri e ferite da rissa lui che tutti voi mesi insieme.”

Feuilly sospira e si lascia baciare, e come sempre capitola immediatamente, anche se rimane in apprensione che qualcuno possa scoprirli.

"Se scopre che mi vedo con te di nascosto mi tiene il muso per un anno intero ed è peggio di una punizione divina.” Come potrebbe succedere, è un mistero. “ _Bahorel_." sospira quando le labbra di Bahorel si posano sul suo collo per lasciargli un succhiotto che sarà problematico nascondere domani mattina. Cosette lo prenderà in giro per tutto il giorno.

Bahorel ridacchia e mordicchia la pelle del collo di Feuilly, non troppo forte. "Puoi sopravvivere." decide senza mezzi termini, intanto le sue mani si sono già infilate sotto la maglietta con la bandiera della Polonia dell'altro.

Nonostante l'attenzione non gli dispiaccia affatto, c'è da dire che Bahorel manca proprio di tatto. "Ti sei quasi ammazzato a salire qua solo per fare sesso?"

Bahorel rotea gli occhi e sospira. "Feuilly, c'hai da ascortamme mò." annuncia con fare solenne. "Ho passato er pomeriggio a fà biscotti con te e Cosette, t'ho pure aiutato a distribuirli ai marmocchi, mò c'avrò pure il diritto de divertimme un po' cor mi regazzo, no?"

In parole spicciole è un sì, ma Feuilly non gli fa notare che sarebbe bastato quello. In fondo stanno insieme e nonostante faccia il difficile, sotto sotto ha gli stessi appetiti di Bahorel.

"Basta che la smetti di parlare in romanaccio, mi fai venire il mal di testa."

"Me sa che te devi ingegnà te pe famme 'sta zitto." Bahorel commenta con un sorriso provocatorio sulle labbra e una spavalderia esagerata nel modo in cui tiene il mento alto. Menomale che scompaiono entrambi quando Feuilly lo bacia come se lo volesse divorare. Oh, chi è per lamentarsi?

Intenti come sono a baciarsi e a lanciare le magliette da qualche parte nella stanza, prendono male le distanze e finiscono per inciampare sul letto come due idioti, semi sdraiati e uno addosso all'altro: Feuilly si prende anche una gomitata sul fianco, ma non batte ciglio, nemmeno quando Bahorel gli chiede scusa -imprecando sonoramente- con la faccia da cane bastonato.

La cosa che Bahorel preferisce di Feuilly è che lui non è come le pischelle di Gubbio che se la tirano e poi a letto non sanno dove mettere le mani; Feuilly sa quello che fa, e quello che vuole, e quando gli infila le mani nelle mutande, beh Bahorel si rilassa contro il materasso, le braccia sotto la testa a mo’ di cuscino, gli occhi chiusi, e un sorrisetto sornione sul viso. E' per cose così che si è arrampicato su un muro, dopotutto, ed è deciso a godersi la cosa.

Peccato che quello sia il momento scelto da Myriel  per forzare la malamente chiusa porta della camera di Feuilly ed entrare come se nulla fosse.

"Feuily tutto bene qui? ci sono stati dei rumori e i..." Don Myriel si blocca.

Bahorel e Feuilly ci mettono circa dieci secondi a staccarsi l'uno dall'altro e a mettersi seduti sul letto cercando -invano- di non sembrare colti in flagrante, ma c'è poco da fare quando sono mezzi nudi e hanno dipinto sul viso la loro colpevolezza.

"Ah beata Vergine Maria." Don Myriel sospira voltando le spalle ai due per dargli un po' di privacy. "I ragazzi di oggi..."

Feuilly ha un brutto deja-vu di quando aveva tredici anni e don Myriel prese i ragazzi della sua età lì in orfanotrofio e gli fece un discorsetto su come la masturbazione facesse piangere gli angeli e che certe cose non si fanno. Grazie a Dio un anno dopo Fantine aveva tenuto una lezione sui contraccettivi, e in generale la sessualità, e tutti avevano smesso di sentirsi in colpa. Anni dopo Feuilly ancora non sa chi si era fatto beccare quel fatidico giorno, ma ora capisce perfettamente come deve essersi sentito, povera anima.

"Don Myriel io..." Feuilly deve dire qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, anche se la vergogna se lo sta mangiando vivo e Bahorel -quel grandissimo stronzo- se ne sta lì come se niente fosse, zitto zitto.

"Mi dispiace di aver disturbato. Avrei dovuto bussare." Don Myriel rimane girato. "Comunque sono contento di sapere che non ci sono problemi." si schiarisce la voce. "Immagino che vorrai restare per colazione, Bahorel?"

"Perché no! Grazie Don." Bahorel commenta allegramente, ridacchiando quando Feuilly gli da un pugno sulla spalla.

"Bene. Mi raccomando, un paio di Ave Maria quando potete, che fare le cose di nascosto non sta bene. E poi domani mattina parliamo." e detto questo, con una solennità da benedizione, richiude la porta e se ne va.

Dopo un paio di lunghi secondi di pure silenzio, Feuilly si accascia sul letto emettendo un suono disperato e di frustrazione.

"Dai." Bahorel -sempre lo stronzo- sta ancora ridendo. "Poteva andare peggio."

"Fottiti." Feuilly borbotta nascondendo il viso. In pratica è diventato del colore delle proprie lentiggini dall'imbarazzo.

"Si, era quello il piano quando sono arrivato qua." Bahorel annuisce sdraiandosi accanto all'altro. "Sul serio Feuilly, non è successo niente, non è morto nessuno, e comunque prima o poi dovevamo dirglielo. Mi ha anche invitato a colazione, che vuoi de più dalla vita? Un lucano?"

Nonostante Feuilly sia mortificato, e nonostante la battuta faccia davvero schifo, non può non sorride e Bahorel lo prende come il segno divino che la crisi è passata. "Sei pessimo."

"Seh, vabbé, continua a dittelo se te fa piacere." Bahorel sorride a trentadue denti. "Ma fatto sta 'che te piaccio, quindi non te poi popo lamentà."

"E' vero, mi piaci." Feuilly arriccia le labbra. "Ma solo un pochino-ino-ino."

"Ah si?" Bahorel si sporge per baciare l'altro. "Hai appena infranto l'ottavo comandamento, Feuilly. Me sa che qua te tocca dinne un sacco de Ave Maria."

"Se vuoi passare la nottata perché Bahorel a sindacare su quanti Ave Maria devo dire..."

"Sia mai! Pe 'na vorta che non devo scappà come un coniglio alle tre de notte!"

**Author's Note:**

> La mattina dopo, Cosette non ha smesso di ridere e fare battutine, sappiatelo.
> 
> Potete trovarmi su tumblr, il mio url è sempre [drunkpylades](http://pyladesdrunk.co.vu/)


End file.
